


Forget Regret

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentum (all that keeps us going some days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribbling_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribbling_elf).



Willow plummets from delight to regret while Giles' fingers are still inside her, while Tara's still too satiated to stutter. Willow rolls away from Giles into Tara's softness, then back to Giles and his half-hard dick. When he's inside them, fingers or cock, he's frightening and intense, engorged with the sheer abundance of his years, but now his eyes are lazy, patient. Tara smirks her pleasure. Willow scrunches down Giles' bed and takes his erection into her mouth before she can remember she doesn't deserve this moment. She closes her eyes, licks and gulps without thinking, following her lovers home.


End file.
